godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Radon
Radon is an Irrdiated Pterondon Kaiju and is a female member of Rodan's species. Her egg hatched in 2004 and she reached her adult size before being controlled by Minnete and Mallory. Once free from their control, she encountered Rodan and started a family with him. Unfortunately she was killed by Megaguirus. Appearance In appearance, Radon resembles her mate Rodan in appearance and is particularly the reason many humans mistakenly called her Rodan but Radon has many characteristic that make her differ from Rodan. For example, she has orange eye instead of brown, the horns on the back of her head are more covered than her mates. Her beak is slighter bigger and she has a shorter neck. Instead of her wing membrane being yellow like her mates but instead the same color as the rest of her skin: Burgundy. Her tail is also longer than Rodan's and she is about two meters shorter than her mate. Personality Unlike Rodan, who is more laid back and care free, Radon when she first appeared was show to be very savage and ruthless, attacking anything that got in her way, even killing and eating a young boy who attempted to feed her with his neighbors cat. However, after meeting Rodan and starting a family with him, she became more mellow and kinder, especially around him and their adopted daughter. History Like Rodan, Radon was born from an ancient Rodan that laid its egg before the CT Extinction. This egg would eventually be found in the present day by humans and put on display at a museum. Synopsis Kingdom of Monsters Arc In 2004, Radon's egg is held within a crystal like rock that is on display at the Vernadsky State Geology Museum in Moscow, Russia. During an earthquake, the rock is knocked out of its display and a boy name Mikhail steals it. Once Mikhail returns home and looks at the diamond-like rock, it begins to crack and reveals an egg, and from the egg Radon teaches out, currently being incredibly small. Mikhail puts her into a small box and intends to bring her his coach's cat so she can eat it. While Mikhail is gone, Radon eats his other pets. When Mikhail returns with the cat, Radon has grown larger after eating the other animals and she devours Mikhail, She then breaks through the roof of his house and flies off into the night. As Radon has reached her adult kaiju size, she is sighted by the human government and they mistake her for her male counterpart Rodan. Radon continues to attack cities across Russia. Radon soon arrives in Frankfurt Germany where she is attacked by the military who fire poison gas at her but Radon simply uses her wings to deflects back onto the humans suffocating them. Radon soon crossed into France and arrives in Paris, she sees the psychic twins Mallory and Minette and chases after them. As she chases then to the Ifle Tower, Battra emerges from his cocoon in his Imago form and Radon battles the Rogue Divine Moth. Radon manages to dodge Battra's Prism Beams and actual manages o shred parts of wings. However Minnet and Mallory intervene in the fight and manage to control Radon and the new transformed Battra. Soon Radon and Battra fly to Washington D.C with Mientte and Mallory controlling them as they search for Godzilla. They Godzilla's Atomic Breath begin fired into the sky and more to his location. Radon and Battra arrive at the location and see the motionless bodies of Godzilla and Guardian King Ghidorah after their defeat by MechaGodzilla. As Godzilla begins to slowly gain consciousness Radon and Battra are order to carry Godzilla to a nuclear power station where they drop him in. After Godzilla regains his energy he fires his Atomic Breath at Battra which knocks out both Minnet and Mallory, this releases both Radon and Battra from their control as the two tag team against Godzilla. Radon is about to strike but Godzilla grabs her beak and slams her to the ground. While she and Battra are grounded, Godzilla jumps and stomps on both them, knocking Radon unconscious. Legends Arc At some point after her battle with Godzilla, Radon managed to regain consciousness and travel around Terra. In early 2007, she encounter Rodan and two become mates. Soon their egg is stolen from their nest in the Kuju Mountains and is brought to a military base in Okinawa by a mentally unstable solider. As Rodan goes looking for the egg in Okinawa, Radon probably stayed at the nest. They continue their search for their egg for years. Cryogs Revenge Arc In 2011, one year after Godzilla's supposed death, Rodan returns to Radon in the Kuju Mountains, with their newly hatched daughter and well as the human boy Ethan. Both Radon and Rodan decide to adopt the human body into their family. At first Radon is still couscous about Ethan around their daughter but Rodan is able to convince her to trust Ethan. However at some point while Rodan is away, Radon, her daughter and Ethan are attack by Megaguirus. Radon is attacked by the insect kaiju and the falling debris kills both her daughter and Ethan. As Rodan returns the wreck nest, Radon is spotted injured and having a large hole punctured through her stomach. Rodan goes to her side to help her, when he asks Radon where their daughter and Ethan are, Radon reveals that they were killed in the attack. Radon tells Rodan that she is dying much to Rodan's horror. Radon states that she is happy that her last final moments are Rodan and tells him that she loves him. With her last breath, she asks Rodan to make her a promises before she dies: Live. Abilities Sonic Gust: Like Rodan, Radon can use her wings to create large whirlwinds by continuously flapping her wings, this can knock over opponents as well as blow objects towards an opponent. Flight: Like Rodan, Radon is capable of flight thanks to her wings, allowing her to fly an high speeds like her mate though not as fast as him. She is capable of rivalry Battra is flight as seen with their first encounter. Radon can also flap her wigs to deflect attack made by the human military such as when she deflect the toxic gas attack in Germany. Immense Strength: Radon posses great strength and uses it in battle. She is capable of lift Godzilla himself with some aid from Battra. She can uses her sharp talons to inflict serious damage as seen when she shredded part of Battra's wing. Like Rodan she can use the spikes on her chest in combat. Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kaiju